


Something in the Water

by softskjin



Series: NaNoWriMo drabbles/one-shots [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Nudity, Pirates, Sirens, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin
Summary: Jung Hoseok docks at a deserted island. It is not the island he was looking for, and he can't believe what happened next...from the prompt: “So, are you like a pirate? Or what?”
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Series: NaNoWriMo drabbles/one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! Another drabble from 2019 NaNo! Had a ton of fun writing this one so I hope you like it too!  
I'm also posting this because Hobi's bday is coming in a few days but I'm not wishing him happy birthday yet because it's bad luck lmao

Hoseok can’t believe his own ass. 

He just brought his very first ship and he ended up stranded on an island. Stranded! He can’t believe this. He’s sure the compass was pointing this way - he knows what his damn eyes saw! - and yet, here he is. On some island. Abandoned. Alone. With not a single soul or treasure chest to claim in sight. 

When he returns home he’s going to throw that damned piece of garbage at the seller's face. That, if he ever makes it back. 

He screams in frustration and hits a nearby rock with his foot. It flies in the air and merges into the ocean with a flop. Wow, he’s actually impressed at how far it went. Maybe he should have dedicated his life to throwing objects with his feet. Oh! He could throw the compass at the seller's face with his feet!

_Stop being stupid, Hoseok, this is not the time to get hysterical._

He turns around from the ocean to face… more water. This island doesn’t seem very wide, he observes. The only golden thing visible is the sand. That’s all the island has, to be honest. And a few seashells. No trees, no rocks. No treasure! 

Why did he even bring a ship if he wasn’t successful in finding a treasure? And with no crew, to make matters worse. Why would he have to be so stubborn in—

“Ouch!” Something hits his head and he snaps around with a twirl. There’s a small rock on the ground. But looking around… there’s no one. “Five minutes into this island and I’m already going insane? That’s just great…”

Maybe he just had bad luck landing on a haunted island, which is great for a first trip with his brand new ship. 

Fuck, he should leave as fast as he can!

He runs toward his ship but as his feet splash in the water-

“Boo!” A human head surges in the water’s surface and—

Hoseok screams, falling on his butt into the water. 

It takes him a few seconds to process what appeared in front of him. It’s a woman. Her long turquoise hair is wet and glued to her skin—skin that he managed to have a brief glimpse of it and, ahh, what a blessing to encounter such perfect skin. Her eyes glint with mirth, teeth showing with the wide smile she is offering him. 

She’s dangerous but the most beautiful creature he has ever encountered in his life.

“How lucky would I be to find a human on this boring piece of land?” Her voice is a temptation to any man, and he finds himself gulping, thirsty for more. “What is your name, human?”

“Hos… Hoseok…” 

She giggles and pushes her body closer to him, revealing a bit of her fin. It is the same color as her hair. Hoseok thinks it is a beautiful contrast with the gold of the sand.

“And what is Hoseok doing here… alone?” She tilts her head, brushing her hair back. His eyes go from her hand and follow it down. He gulps harder when he notices her breasts are hardly covered by a few strands of hair that aren’t doing their job. His blood pulses inside his pants.

“I’m… I’m… I’m here by accident…” 

“Accident?” She tilts her head again and looks at him with confusion. Then she gazes at his ship. “Your ship looks fine…”

“Yeah, huh…” he tries to gain his composure and clears his throat, “The ship’s fine, I just lost north…”

“You lost north…?” She tilts her head at him again and Hoseok nods a few times in response, “So are you like a pirate? Or what?” 

“Yeah… I guess…”

“Most pirates sail with a crew,” she crawls to him and he finds himself unable to move, “Where-“ she has approached him and is now crawling his legs, left hand close to his right leg, “Is” right hand near his waist—and oh god, her breasts-! “Your” he can feel her tail on his lower abdomen, soaking the rest of his vests, “Crew?” She has completely trapped him, her nose so close and her eyes—oh, what beautiful irises, turquoise just like her hair and tail. 

“They… I don’t…” Hoseok can’t stop staring at her eyes. He gulps and tries his hardest in not looking down, “—I don’t have a crew.”

“Ah, I knew it!” She giggles and moves his torso back into the water a bit, without the intention of letting him go yet. “You wouldn’t be lost if you had a crew…”

“Ye-Yeah, right?” He tries to laugh but his voice cracks a bit. 

“Then, if you’re alone… it means we can get to know each other a bit more…” she smirks and lays on his chest. His breath stops when he feels her hard nipples through his soaked shirt. “When did you start sailing?”

“Ever since I was little… with my father and grandfather…”

“Aww, I bet you were super cute when you were small!” She beams and slides closer to him. “Tell me more!”

“Huh… I don’t know, what do you want to know?”

“Everything! I don’t usually sit around talking to humans - in fact, we are all forbidden to do that at all, so you have to promise me you won’t tell this to anyone!” She puts a finger on her lips. 

“I promise, I promise!” Hoseok nods a few times, more than necessary, but then he stops. “Does… does that mean you’re going to eat me after this?”

“Eat you?” Her eyes glint with a different light, one that makes her smile evaporate. Her expression changes so quickly he starts to shake under her body. She’s looking straight into his eyes, “I… I don’t eat humans...” her voice drops.

“You-you don’t? But the stories…”

“The stories humans like to tell about us are made of rubbish.” Her voice sounds like a distant storm. She isn’t shining in his eyes anymore. “Humans can’t understand love sirens have for them because we appear otherworldly. We just happened to be born with fins instead of a pair of legs.” She drags her gaze to his eyes and Hoseok knows she’s hurt with his words. “I’m a fool for thinking I could make at least one human understand our situation.” 

She dives into the ocean, only her head visible.

“Wait-!”

“You should go, Hoseok,” she tells him, “I can help you in getting back if you want.”

“Wait, huh—can you-“ he pauses and you wait, “Your help. I’d be thankful if you helped me,”

“Then hurry up,”

He jumps to his ship and begins sailing, with her always guiding the way. When his hometown is visible, she stops. 

“You’re here,” she says then smiles. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Wait!” He calls before she dives into the dark waters, “How can I find you again? And I didn’t get your name…” 

“____ is my name,” she says with a shy smile, “No one has ever asked my name before…” Hoseok smiles when he sees her happy, “Take this,” she takes a scale from her fin and gives it to him, “Just drop it into the ocean and I’ll find you.”

“I’ll keep our conversation a secret.”

“You better! I might eat you!”

You both laugh.

“See you soon?”

“See you soon…”


End file.
